Mascarade
by Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen
Summary: Une humaine, un vampire! Et si pour une fois le vampire respectait sa véritable nature? Car après tout l'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'une vaste mascarade ou les acteurs ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense connaitre.


**Mascarade**

Deux semaines, voila bientôt deux semaines que toute ma vie semblait tourner autour de lui.

je sortais de chez moi les yeux encore un peu collés par le sommeil. Comme à mon habitude le matin n'était pas mon moment préféré de la journée. Pourtant, la chaleur qui régnait déjà aurait dû me mettre de bonne humeur! Je levai les yeux et regardai le ciel en couvrant mon visage de la main. Je devais être une des seules filles que je connaisse à ne pas aimer le soleil comme une drogue!

Je me dirigeai a l'endroit ou j'avais garé ma voiture la veille. Avec ma chance légendaire j'avais encore dû me garer à l'autre bout de la rue. Poussant un soupir j'entrepris de la remonter pour arriver à ma voiture. Ouvrant la portière plongée dans mes pensées je relevai la tête étonnée, j'étais persuadée que quelqu'un m'avait appelé. Je sursautai en poussant un cri en apercevant un reflet dans la vitre de ma voiture, décidément son image m'est devenue si naturelle que j'en viens à l'imaginer. je me retournai mais rien! Juste la rue encore déserte à cette heure-ci!

Décidément, l'été et ce travail que je n'aimais pas ne faisaient pas un bon mélange. Je suivis ensuite ce chemin qui aurait perdu tout charme à mes yeux s'il n'avait pas été le théâtre d'une rencontre des plus troublante. A peine une dizaine de secondes, le temps d'une respiration, d'un battement de cil … le temps d'oublier tout ce qui a fait une vie avant ça.

Les jours qui avaient suivi cet échange de regard me semblaient être un jeu du destin. Je le croisai à chaque moment, comme si ma vie n'avais plus qu'un but encore inconnu de moi-même, me retrouver face à lui.

La première fois que je le retrouvai fut dans le magasin ou je travaillais, affairée a ranger tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que je me tienne à une bonne distance de mon collègue au regard trop insistant et au paroles mielleuses. Je ne supportais pas qu'il me fixe, cela me mettait mal à laisse comme rarement j'avais pu l'être et cela était sa spécialité. Ça et les avances indécentes qu'il pensait discrètes! La voix qui parcourut le rayon était si basse que je mis un temps fou à réaliser que quelqu'un me parlait. Sortant de mes rêveries, je tournai la tête et l'aperçut.

Je pris conscience de sa beauté dans la pénombre qui m'entourait, elle n'était flatteuse pour personne mais sur lui donnait un charme presque inquiétant. Je me surpris à détailler chaque élément de son apparence, il semblait jeune, si jeune et pourtant quelque chose en lui était plus vieux que je pouvais le deviner. Il s'avança vers moi et répéta une fois encore la phrase que je n'avais pas écoutée. Je revins à moi et m'excusa:

_- « Je suis navrée, je ne vous ai pas écouté vous disiez? »_ il sourit en coin en secouant la tête légèrement. Il s'avança plus encore vers moi ne laissant qu'une infime distance entre nous. Se pencha et me répéta a voix base au creux de l'oreille.

_- « J'espérais vous revoir et vous voila… »_ Il leva sa main effleurant une mèche de mes cheveux du bout de ces doigts. La froideur de sa peau ne me choqua pas tellement le moment qui s'écoulait comme une éternité me semblait si peut probable. Il fit glisser ses extrémités glacés le long de ma gorge, lent au possible se stoppant en son milieu. Fixant l'endroit de son regard absent. Je n'osai pas bouger trop enivrée par sa présence si proche.

Je fis un pas en avant, mais sa réponse fut qu'il se dégagea et me regarda amusé. Il tendit la main, frôla le bas de ma gorge en murmurant :

_- « pas encore… »_ Avant de disparaître du rayon aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je restai les bras ballants à fixer le vide en repassant encore et encore le moment. Je fus tirée de mon état second par la voix de ma collègue.

_- « Ha ça tu peux être sure que tu ne va pas te faire allumer par la chef si tu restes comme ça! »_ elle se mit à rire en me donnant un coup d'épaule et continua son chemin. Le reste de cette journée, je fut déconnectée de la réalité mais avec un sourire que rien ne réussit à enlever.

Depuis ce jour chaque fois que je passais la porte du magasin, j'espérais en secret qu'il fasse une apparition et chaque fois mes prières étaient exaucées. Il passa tous les jours en fin de journée quand le magasin était le plus calme. Chacun de ses passages étaient plus intenses que le dernier.

Le dernier en date avait été plus que je n'avais espéré. C'était mon tour de fermer et il ne restait qu'un couple traînant dans le magasin. Accoudée au comptoir les regardant collés l'un à l'autre, je poussai un soupir:

_- « je n'ai même pas envie de les presser, eux ont une vie sociale au moins! »_ la porte grinça annonçant un nouveau client. Je n'avais peut être pas la vie sociale d'un couple mais je ne comptais pas non plus dormir ici!

_- « je suis désolée mais le magasin est femé! Il faudra passer demain si vous le désirez. »_ je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à la personne qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la tenant ouverte laissant entrer un vent chaud jusqu'à moi.

Énervée pas cette soudain chaleur je me tournai vers le client insistant:

_- « je suis désolée si vous aviez des achats à faire, mais il aurait fallut passer avant la fermeture monsieur! Si vous voulez je vous donne les horaires pour de…. »_ je me stoppai net en reconnaissant la silhouette qui me regardait attentivement.

Tous les détails que j'avais réussi à accumuler de lui se bousculaient dans ma tête pour être la première chose que je verrais sur lui. Ses yeux si noirs, aussi profonds que pénétrant, sa bouche qui exerçait sur moi une fascination, les traits de son visage que j'aimais me remémoraient certains soirs. Tout en lui semblait être gravé en moi sans que je l'eus voulu. Mais par-dessus tout j'aurais voulus emprisonner sa voix pour en avoir un souvenir. Il n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'il venait me voir tous les jours. Si peu que je redécouvrais cette intonation si particulière qui me faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

_- « Je pensais que le magasin serait vide à cette heure-ci! Je voulais vous proposer de sortir ce soir… »_ il resta face à moi penchant la tête sur le coté attendant ma réponse. Jugeant de ma réaction face à cette proposition. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire la fille dont le détachement est si naturel qu'une demande provenant d'un homme comme lui ne serait pas un « miracle » .

Je restai bouche bée devant lui. Regrettant dans l'instant même d'être aussi réactifve qu'un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Et contre toute attente c'est le couple d'amoureux qui me fit réagir en sortant du magasin. Je les saluai, automatisme qui me sauvait du jugement que mon mystérieux inconnu était entrain de se faire de moi.

_- « Hé bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais … le magasin est maintenant vide. Pourquoi ne passeriez vous pas me voir ce soir? »_ Je n'avais jamais été très a l'aise avec les hommes. Alors si je devais le voir, je préférerais être chez moi dans un endroit ou ma maladresse quasi génétique ne se verrait que modérément.

Je m'affairais a ranger le magasin le plus vite possible pour ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Mais de toute évidence pas assez vite pour lui.

_- « je crois que je vais plutôt vous attendre devant chez vous. Il me reste quelque petites choses à faire avant de vous consacrer ma soirée. »_ Il se dirigea vers moi et passa sa main dans ma nuque, se pencha lentement vers mon visage. Son odeur, j'avais oublié a quel point son odeur était si belle! Mélange que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer et exerçant sur moi comme une décharge électrique. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front humant mes cheveux dans un soupir qui me fit rougir à n'en plus finir. Il descendit plus bas vers ma tempe parcourant ma peau de plus en plus lentement. Je tendis les lèvres pour recevoir les siennes mais il préféra descendre plus bas encore pour embrasser mon cou. Je sentis ses mâchoires se crisper quand ses lèvres caressèrent de plus en plus rudement la peau fine et tremblante sous la présence froide.

Un bruit se fit entendre, comme un grognement. Je sursautai et cherchai d'où il pouvait provenir. Quand je me tournai vers lui, il avait un regard noir et si froid que je me pris à avoir peur de lui. Je m'imaginai mille et une situations qui pouvaient se produire dans les secondes à venir. Mais je n'avais pas pensé a celle-la!

Il prit ma nuque dans sa main avec force et fondit sur moi. M'embrassant avec fougue, je poussai un cri muet et agrippai son poignet si durement posé sur mon épaule. Il ne desserrera pas son étreinte et colla son front au mien.

_- « Résiste moi! Ne me laisse pas gagner si facilement! Oblige moi à donner plus! »_ Il m'embrassa à nouveau serrant encore plus ses doigts sur ma nuque passant son autre main dans le creux de mon dos. Descendant sur mes fesses qu'il agrippa fermement. Je n'étais pas coutumière à ce genre de « passion » mais tout dans son attitude me donnait envie de plus.

Je me prêtai à son jeu sans même en avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Je pris son visage entre mes mains à lui en griffer la peau et poussai son visage du mien. Je le fixai d'un regard aussi noir que je le pouvais et le giflai. S'il n'avait pas suivi ma main dans son mouvement j'étais sûre que je me serais fait affreusement mal. Le contact de sa peau était si dur que je ressentis une vive douleur dans le bout de mes doigts.

Il posa son regard sur moi avec une étincelle dans le fond de ses yeux qui me fit parcourir le ventre d'un frisson entre peur et désir. D'un geste rapide il glissa ses lèvres prés de mon oreille et me murmura lentement :

_- « Tu commences à comprendre… j'espère que le jeu t'amuse autant que moi! »_ il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille en rigolant avant de me tourner le dos et de disparaître.

Pendant plusieurs jours il ne réapparut pas au magasin. Je commençais à me dire que tout ceci avait été une invention de mon cerveau suite à un manque plus qu'évident de relations amoureuses! Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrais plus, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me dire qu'une histoire aurait vu le jour avec lui. C'est dans ce no man's land affectif que je repris ma vie des plus tranquille et banale!

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et je rentrais chez moi une fois de plus dans la lune. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure, entrai dans mon appartement et laissai traîner ça et là mes affaires. Je rejoignis ma chambre et me laissai tomber telle une masse sur mon lit. Je n'avais envie de rien, mais il me manquait quelque chose. Je restai ainsi un long moment quand un contact froid me traversa la cheville.

Poussant un grognement je relevai la tête mais n'aperçus rien dans la pièce. Je commençai à me déshabiller fixant le plafond me mordant la lèvre pesant dans mon esprit le bien du mal de penser encore à cet inconnu. Faisant de lui un objet de fantasme non dissimulé. Je caressai mon cou, partie de mon corps ou son souvenir était le plus fort. Un gémissement se fit entendre entre mes lèvres. Mes mains s'affairaient a déboutonner mon chemisier.

Quand un rire me fit perdre tout mes moyens. Je me redressai et le vis, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il inclina la tête sur le côté un éclat de contentement dans le regard. Je m'assis sur le lit et cachai ma poitrine à moitié dénudée de mon avant-bras. Mon esprit logique voulait lui poser des questions aussi simples comme le fait qu'il soit rentré chez moi. Mais de toute évidence sa présence ne me faisait faire que des choix sans réflexion.

Je me relevai, allai jusqu'à lui et le poussai pour le faire sortir de ma chambre, feignant la femme en colère. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il m'avait demandé et je ne comptais pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Il s'interposa face à moi et pris entre ces doigts mon menton.

_- « Tu résistes ? Cela te donne un charme… mais pas une force! »_ Il prit mes deux poignets entre ses mains et les bloqua dans mon dos. Son visage enfoui dans mon cou, il commença à me mordre la peau jouant de mes nerfs. Sa respiration froide glissant sur ma peau brûlante quand il était prés de moi. Son contact était rude, presque violent mais il savait faire naître en moi plus que du désir.

Sans ménagement il me renversa sur le lit, se couchant à moitié sur moi. D'un geste vif me bloqua avec ses jambes et arracha la barrière de tissus entre ma poitrine et ses lèvres. Ses baiser était à son image, attirant mais avec une rudesse, presque une violence non dissimulée.

Tout se passa si vite que je perdis contact avec la réalité. La force qu'il exerçait sur moi m'empêchait de lui contester la domination qu'il prenait plaisir a me faire comprendre. Chacun de mes mouvements était contré par un des siens et je me retrouvai sans entrave mise à part par son propre corps et le mien qui réagissait plus à ses provocations qu'à mon cerveau. J'étais arrivée à un point où lutter ne m'apparaissait plus comme nécessaire. Je le désirais si violemment que mon ventre était parcouru de spasmes. Haletante, je bégaillai quelques mots sans aucun sens qui le firent rire:

_- « Ce que j'aime avec vous les humaines, c'est de voir à quel point tous vos sens vous trahissent par la seul présence du désir! Même si tu voudrais encore me résister, ce qui n'est pas le cas! J'ai fait naître en toi un feu que tu n'arriveras jamais à éteindre… »_ Il me regarda victorieux avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Parcourant mon cou, passant sa langue glaciale sur mes clavicules. Attrapant la peau de mes seins qu'il s'amusait à torturer de ses dents. L'un de se mains descendit entre mes jambes et força le passage entre mes cuisses. Il commença à me caresser rapidement ce qui me fit pousser un cri de surprise. M'embrassant en même temps je lui mordis la lèvre décidée a rentré dans son jeu et ne pas le laisser jouer seul.

Il se mit a grogner de plaisir en me voyant dans cet état et je perdis complètement le contrôle de moi-même. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille et le collai contre mon corps. En un instant il se glissa entre mes jambes appuyant contre mon bas ventre. Il était si lourd que je ne pouvais plus bouger, mais comme j'aimais cette sensation. De ne plus pouvoir lui échapper.

Je passai mes mains autour de sa nuque et l'attirai à moi sans management. Rentrant dans mon jeu cette fois il accepta de me laisser faire, je lui mordis à nouveau la lèvre avant de finir dans son cou. Mes dents griffèrent la peau froide et dure de mon inconnu qui poussa un feulement qui m'électrifia. Dans un mouvement de bassin il s'introduit en moi avec force me faisant pousser un cri de douleur, cette douleur qui mène à un plaisir presque interdit mais que l'on n'arrive pas à refuser.

Mon corps entier lui appartenait, j'avais la sensation de n'être plus qu'une sensation. Je perdis pied quand je sentis mon ventre se contracter. Mon dos se souleva du lit et je refermai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Une douleur violente me traversa le cou qui me fit hurler. Là encore la douleur dansait avec le plaisir. Tellement de sensations toutes aussi violentes les une que les autres se disputaient mon cerveau. Je sentis une chaleur parcourir mes jambes et se diffuser dans mon cou rapidement.

Très vite, la douleur prit le pas sur le plaisir et ne restait plus que la brûlure qui arrachait mes chairs. Je me crispai sur sa peau m'en faisant mal aux doigts. J'entendais à mon oreille sa respiration frénétique et ses lèvres qui ne lâchaient pas ma peau meurtrie. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille me serrant les côtes si fort qu'un craquement sonore me procura un hurlement qui déchira le silence de la nuit.

Mon corps était pris de soubressauts entre les bras de marbre qui ne laissaient rien transparaître. Il releva la tête et pris une grands inspiration. M'embrassa les lèvres chaudes et humides.

_- « Tu as été très distrayante beauté! Te sentir t'enivrer de ta propre mort… Je t'en est trouvée que plus existante. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir taché tes jolis draps ? »_ Il me regarda un sourire tendre aux lèvres, passant sa main sur mon front dans un geste tendre.

La souffrance qui parcourait mon corps me tétanisait au point que je ne pouvais plus parler. Il se mit a rire, restant sur moi appuyant de tout son poids sur mon corps qui tremblait de frénésie. Peu à peu je perdis connaissance. Restant allongée sur le lit les yeux ouverts. Il resta sur moi son oreille sur mon sein écoutant les battements de mon cœur qui étaient de plus en plus faibles.

La dernière chose que mes yeux eurent vu de cette nuit là fut une femme aux cheveux si rouge ce qui malgré mon état me sauta au yeux. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit se redresser.

_- « Je crois que ton jouet est, si ce n'est mort, pas loin…. Tu peux partir James ! »_ Il se redressa, me regardant une dernière fois, un baiser de ses lèvres froides sur les miennes devenues toute aussi glacées. Me fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever du lit.

Je le vis se rhabiller d'un air heureux. Dans le lever du jour je ne distinguai que la moitié de son visage et son torse était recouvert de sang, mon sang. La femme aux cheveux de feu lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et passa sa langue sur son cou, léchant ce qui avait été encore peu de temps ma vie.

Je les regardai passer par la fenêtre et disparaître me laissant seule, acceptant sans autre choix la mort à mon chevet devenue pressante.

_- « Il s'appelait … James. »_


End file.
